The only one she thinks knows
by LittlePIXIEx
Summary: okayy im not good at summarys but this is about the oldet vampire called diana she is the oldest vampire and she used to have foster humans ... one of her powers, so when she meets edward what happens? FIRST FAN FIC
1. Chapter 1

Ok before you read this you should know:

Edward and Bella are on a holiday to England just after Bella has come out of hospital from James.

Bella Knows Jacob is a Werewolf but it is before new moon.

Its also a bit of the other two books

I do not own twilight but

PLEASE R&R SO I KNOW IF TO WRITE MORE AND I DO KNOW ITS NOT THAT GOOD.

Have you ever been lonely or single for a long time? Watching the days go by but not pay attention? Well I have, still am for a long time as well not for 30 years like a human or till I die, no its been longer since I was turned in to a vampire much longer then any of the Volturi by a mile I have been alone for over 15,000 years. I am the 2nd oldest vampire known but no one knows that not even the Volturi other wise I would be ashes, that's what happened to my creator they don't want any one older to them because they want to be the most powerful coven and the oldest. They wouldn't think that Diana Grantley was the oldest, they didn't know I existed, lucky me. Not. Of course I tried to think positive like how I do have a family, sort of. They are not vampires, there human I have for as long as I can remember been as you say it fostered but of course all I did was pretend to die, hide 5-10 years then do it again.

I was sitting in the living room in a little town called Helsby, England, nothing to do so I started to listen to peoples mind, fun. I heard my foster mums thinking about my foster brother how much reward he will get for coming 1st in a running race, I could easily out run him or a car for that matter. Then I heard someone's who I thought I knew but I don't know for sure. All I knew that he could read minds as well so I tried to get his attention.

"_Edward Cullen." _

He started to look around thinking who the hell knew his name.

"_Look up at the first house window, second floor."_

His head snapped up I saw his eyes golden like mine but mine where a lot more golden.

"Who are you" he said as quickly as he could so Bella wouldn't notice.

"_I can read minds as well so you don't need to scare her just think it. Stupid vampire."_ I thought and I took one of my powers off, a mind shield.

He snarled _"I don't know who you are so come meet us, if you try to kill Bella I will kill you."_

I snarled then _"Don't you know that I have golden eyes as well?"_

But before he could answer I ran down stairs called to my foster mum I'm going out then went through the door and went right onto a swing.

He turned his head slowly and I yelled "No one will see they don't bother." I did it so Bella could hear me as well. I wanted her to know this. Because I had found out something he didn't, I could read her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I no I havnt added anything lately but I probably will because I get hardly any homework. (3 more weeks to go) :)**

I knew she knew about vampires so that was a good thing, I wanted her to know.

"_I wonder if she has golden eyes, I hope she does. She's very beautiful."_ As soon as she thought that, a memory of her and a vampire called James came though her mind, of how she nearly died and of how she became a vampire.

I snarled. Edward came towards me, he was wondering why I had done that. I had because I was the one who created the one who created James, of course I killed him before the Volturi could find him, I needed to because he was the one who also bitten Maria who had bitten Jasper.

I forgot to turn my shield off. Ops he had all of it, I quickly turned it off.

"How do you know them?" he snarled at me I looked at Bella and thought so only she can hear. (**n.a that's one of the talents**)

"_Don't be scared were talking about what happened to you with James."_

She shuddered at that.

"_How can I hear her?"_ she wondered.

"That's one of my powers if you are wondering." I said clearly so they didn't know that I could read her mind. "To send my thoughts to you."

"Oh, okay I see." She did, in a way.

My attention turned back to Edward I was thinking of all my memories of how I have been living for the past couple of 100 years.

He didn't bother to think it he just said it "How old are you, also I don't get how you lived."

Of course I chuckled "I don't think I want to tell you my age since you farther knows the Volturi, and also it's easy the way I a live." I left a little pause. "If you have had a little experience." I smiled a little smile.

"Carlisle will not tell them in fact we are not friends." Edward said. "Well I am not." he added.

I couldn't help myself I laughed out loud "Did you know, no one is friends with them." I sighed "Okay I will tell you I am a lot older than them."  
Then I took of my shield and showed him all of my memories I left the most remembered one to last. It was when I was with Jasper, when I was his sister. When he left for the day but never returned how my foster mum cried waiting for his return not believing he was gone. But how I found out what he had become and how I wanted to see him but that Maria was very strong and I understood what she was doing. I let him see further how I wanted nearly did to go and get him, to make sure he was still alive not knowing what the risk could be if I went to see him.

He looked at me then puzzled. So I tried to explain in the best way I could.

"My first ever foster parents where his parents I remember what he used to think of me, he was only seven." I gave a little smile. "He used to hate me because I never would look at him or hug him because of my skin and how we vampires, err dazzle…"

"Sorry." Bella said suddenly. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh sorry." I smiled a quick smile. "We are talking about how I met Jasper."

"Oh, you knew him?" God what a stupid question.

"Yes he used to be, err my…"

"Brother." Edward said, he didn't sound that pleased, Or think it. I started to chuckle of how much he was trying to see what I want.

"Do you want me to tell you or are you going to keep guessing?" I asked him.

"Fine." He snapped

"Ok." I didn't want Bella to know this so I took of my shield and thought suddenly of it before he saw my other thoughts, about the future. I showed he why I wanted to see him why I needed to see him, I think I gave away my talent of seeing the future.

"Oh." I just smiled of how he was thinking about himself.

"Oh your not dumb." I said with a bigger smile.

Bella turned around and looked a bit pissed off. "of cause he isn't dumb, all he used to do is read."

I jumped off the swing and jumped on to the bar that held the swing and chuckled a little.

I also answered the question that Edward had in his mind.

"Oh, I don't hunt, a lot." I smiled looking at his puzzled face.

"How?" Bella and Edward asked at the same time.

"Well I do have a lot of powers like this one. I made a rock hit Edward but it just cracked up into little pieces, "and well what ever I drink, or eat just turns in blood but tastes different that's why my eyes aint gold well they are just with a tint of green and brown.

"Diana, how did you get up there?" CRAP my foster mum Sally, who started to walk over.

"Ahh crap." I mumbled. "be there in a sec mam."

"Don't hurt yourself." To late well I didn't hurt myself I just did a tiny jumped, well not companied to my window. (**n.a her house is 3 or 4 stories high) **"And don't call me mam." she snapped. She started to walk back to the house, thank god.

"Promise me you will be here tomorrow." I said quickly. "Do you promise?"

"Yes, but wont your family look for you." he said confused.

"Not if I do I memory thing on them." I smiled a hopeful smile. I was trying not to think of the goodbyes. Maybe I will regret this.

Hmm I shall ay


End file.
